Forever Alone
by atticusfox
Summary: After losing his two sisters, Ivan tries to start a new life. But he soon gets his new life taken away also.
1. Chapter 1

As the snow fell to the frozen cold ground, and I stand there alone in the cemetery, I look to the two graves that lie before me. With the names of my two sisters, Natalia and Maria, engraved into the gravestones. Out of the three of us, why them and not me? I don't understand, we were finally starting to become happy but now, I can never be happy ever again I'll just be forever alone, standing here.

I was all by myself, no one to hold onto, no shoulder to cry on. I felt a tear starting to trickle down my cheek, and I could feel the cold air wrap around the salty water and make it freeze onto my cheek. As I wiped away the tears I had realized that the cloud cover sun was starting to sink lower. I didn't want to leave them,but I knew I couldn't stand here forever. Before leaving I had taken one last look at their graves, then turned around and left.

**One Year Later**

_"IVAN!"*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

I woke with a startle, as I glanced over at my alarm clock to see what time it was and bashed it with my fist to turn it off. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then got on my work clothes, and headed out the door to get breakfast at the cafe and then go to work. I got the same thing that I always do, doughnut and black coffee, and thanking the cashier and walked out the door.

I didn't live too far away from the place that I worked at so I just walked to work everyday. When I finished my breakfast I threw it way and, headed inside to start work. I did construction work for a living, even though it doesn't pay much but it gets me through my bills. I don't mind the people I work with their all just trying to push through the day to get home and not have to do anything at that point but eat and sleep.

As I approached the elevator I saw my boss talking to the owner of the had beige hair, red eyes, and had pale skin. As unprofessional as he is he doesn't even wear the right attire when he shows is what he wears, jeans,T-shirt, sneakers, and a leather wasn't very tall,in fact he was shorter than me, and was also pretty._What the hell am I saying, he's a fucking albino who dosn't know how to take his job seriously._ I watch them talk to each other he must of noticed me, cause he looked right at on that note I turned towards the elevator and went in. If there was one person who I hated the most in this world it would probably be him.

I went back and forth from one end of the building to the other end all day trying to get the right supplies needed. Someone had realized that one of the tools must have gotten left behind, so I walked back to the break room we finished last week to see if it was there.

As I stepped into the room I instantly saw the tool lying on the counter top. There wasn't much light in there, but just enough to see where I was walking. I outstretched my arm to pick it up, and once I got the cold metal tool in my hand, I was just about to leave when "Hello Ivan." Came a voice from behind my back. I turned around to see who it was, It was the guy my boss was talking to earlier. _What the hell was he doing here, and how did he know my name?_

Not knowing what to say, I stood there in that spot until the man stood up and started to walk towards me. As he got closer I tried to back away and leave, but my legs wouldn't move. "There's no need to be afraid, I just want to talk," he said in an accent that was yet a smooth voice, "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Your boss, duh. Now what I want to ask is, you how long have you been doing this job for?" he asked looking into my eyes with his crimson red eyes and I looking back at his." Uhhh..." was all that came out. Wait a minute, why should I tell him that it isn't any of his business.

"I don't need to tell you that or anything. In case why would care about where I work? " I said, watching him walk around me.

"Well," he said leaning close to my ear, "I've seen you look at me quite a few times since you worked here; so I guessed that, maybe your fond me?" he whispered in my ear with a mocking tone to his voice. _Fond of him, what the hell was he talking about? If anything I'd like to punch him._

But I didn't reply I just kept standing there, until I felt him grip my arm really tight and shove me to the ground on my stomach. What the hell was he doing? He isn't even taller than me, and yet he was able to pin me to the ground."I didn't hear you?" Came another whisper, as he flipped me onto my back making me look into those dark eyes again. And for some strange reason I couldn't help but answer him this time."About one year." I said.

I just want to leave and get this over with."Second question, who are you in a relationship with?" He asked._What the hell kind of question was that_. "What the hell kind of question is that, I'm not telling you." I said getting more and more irritated by the moment.

"Just answer it." He said in a ticked off voice. _The truth is I've never been in a relationship with anyone before and never told anyone, and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him! I have to make up something so I don't sound like a wim-. _"Answer me!"

"NO ONE!" _What did I just say that for?_ There was silence that filled the room for what felt like an eternity, but then he spoke again. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear." He said With a mischievous grin across his face. And with that came closer to my face and planted a kiss on my forehead. _I don't understand. _After that he got back up on his feet and started to head towards the door. "Meet me in the lobby when you're done with work." he said as he waked out the door, "Oh, and make sure you come." He said in a threatening voice.

As I lied there in unsure if what just happened, I got back up and told myself, "I guess I have no choice." And went back to work and hoping that he won't be down there when I leave.


	2. Chapter 2

I had finally finished picking up the rest of the tool around the place before leaving, trying to by myself enough time, so I wouldn't have to see _him_ when I do leave. _This is ridicules, I shouldn't have to be finding a way not to leave work just so I don't have to see him again. Well who knows maybe he forgot about it._ As I made my way down the elevator, I kept praying to myself that he wouldn't be waiting for me.

As I walked out of the elevator, I saw him talking to what looked like a body guard. _Wait, he doesn't notice me,maybe if I just sneak away he won't know that I'm not here_. I made my way towards the front door of the lobby, trying not to attract attention to was very hard since there was no one else in here. I opened the door, and while walking out the door I look back to make sure that he doesn't see me, but just before stepping outside I ran into something hard and what felt like a rock. I turn to see what it was, and it looked like a man the height of a skyscraper.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, tumbling backwards out of shock.

"Well," came that familiar voice, "what do we have here?" I sat there hesitant to stand back up, but did anyways. As I brushed the dirt off my clothes, I turned to see the exact same person as I did earlier standing right in front of me. _He's still wearing those clothes, and still has that...look in his eyes, I don't really know how to say it but it's like being put into a trance._

"Look, I just want to go home. I don't want any I do something wrong, if so please tell me and I'll try to make it up." I said. _I just want to go home. I want this day to be over with. _"Hehe..." He laughed, "You're not in trouble. I just want to talk to you."

"Isn't that what you said when we were upstairs and you decided to pin me down on the floor instead."

"I guess your right, but this time I really want to talk to you." He said.

"Fine, then talk." I said starting to get irritated.

"Sure, but not here."_ What, why not?_ "We'll talk at my place." He said leading the way. Walking out the door the first thing I saw was a car parked in front of the building. _God the last thing I want to do is be in the same car with him. _ I got in the car and so did he, and then we left.

The drive felt like an eternity as he kept looking at me the entire time. I just wish he would talk to me about what ever it is."Is there something you want?" I asked starting to get pissed off with him.

"No, I just think that you're very beautiful." I blushed a little when he said that hoping he didn't notice.

"Thanks, I geusse?"

We sat there in silence until the car finally came to a complete stop. A few seconds later my door had opened, and as I got out I saw a building that looked like it was very high in price to live in.

My attention was then drawn back to reality when I saw the man who, must have opened my door, told me to move along. I walked up to the front door about to open it, when the guy standing next to it opened it for me instead to reveal a lobby that looked like it belonged in a palace.

"Gilbert."

"What?" I said looking back at the albino.

"That's my name. I never told it to you so now's a better time than never."

_Am I really that big of an idiot, that I didn't even ask him his name?_

"Oh, um...yeah I toltaly forgot." _What the hell kind of a response is that?! _

"You're really that stupid?" He said trying to hold in his laughter.

I decied to just ignore it and followed him to the elevator. We stood in silence for a minute or so, when finally I herd a ding, and the doors had opened to reveal a hallway. The albino had walked right out with me at his heels. He lead me to a door, that I presume would be his apartment but was actually...

"THIS IS YOUR ROOM!" I screamed so loud that I think the neighbors downstairs heard me.

"What did you think it was, some old run down apartment? Yeah, right." He said.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked curiously.

"Before we discusse that, let me show you around the place a little bit more." As he brought me to the next room I saw living room that was even bigger than my entire apartment. As we kept going I started to think to myself, _'Why is he doing this. Maybe I should ask him? Or would that not be right, he's only being kind. I think? What am I doing, just ask him!_

"Umm..." I said nerviously, "Not to be rude or anything but, why are you doing this?" I asked, afraid that he could hear quiver in my voice from how nervious I was.

"Why am I doing what?"

"Why are you showing me around where you live and bringing me hear?" I said looking down towards the floor.

"Well, if your going to live with me you need to know where everyting is." He said with a grin.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to upload, I've been busy with with other things. But hopefully I can write more often now, and hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
